


long gone

by wubbo



Series: Camp Sanders AU [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, Dancing, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Sad, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: Tomorrow morning, Logan will head to the airport and leave for college overseas. As he says goodbye to Patton, he almost wishes he could stay.Takes place in the Camp Sanders universe after the main storyline, but can be read as a stand alone.





	long gone

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn’t see this one coming, huh? Well, there were several things leading up to me writing this lil drabble of sadness. 
> 
> First off, I heard the song “Long Gone” by Phum Viphurit. Obviously the whole fic was based on that. 
> 
> Second, my summer break ended a lil while ago and I’m kinda reeling from saying goodbye to some close friends. ;w; I’m not in a relationship with any of them obviously, but some of my angst of not seeing them for awhile slipped in.
> 
> Third, I kind of? Had an idea for a post story?? I don’t wanna get anyone’s hope’s up bc it’s still not developed and I don’t know how much writing time college will allow me...but I think it’d be neat if I could do it. ^_^ 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this short excursion back into the Camp Sanders universe!

Patton’s hug wasn’t suffocating. It was warm and inviting. It was full of love. That made it all the more painful. As much as Logan wanted to squeeze back with everything he had, he forced himself to keep a loose grip.

He brought a hand up to comb through Patton’s hair. It was as soft as ever. The motion seemed to calm his boyfriend down just a bit, but his shoulders still shook, and that broke Logan’s heart. Maybe he didn’t have to go yet. Maybe he could just stay here for another few days, give Patton all the love he deserved before he left for a completely different country...but that wasn’t realistic. Tomorrow was the move in day. Logan couldn’t be late. He had to go prepare for a full school year. He needed to be ready to study like he never had before. That idea excited him just an hour ago, thinking of the new things he would learn. Now it left a sour taste in his mouth as he thought of Patton’s lonely pout. 

In a last effort to make the night less depressing, Logan began to sway. It was close enough to a dance, even if the two men were awkwardly clutching each other for its duration. He hummed a random tune, kept petting Patton’s head. Patton giggled quietly into Logan’s chest. 

“Silly,” he mumbled, lifting his head. He smiled at Logan through teary eyes and bright red cheeks.

Logan pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “Only for you.”

Patton huffed another laugh. He slid his arms out to meet Logan’s hands. They kept swaying to an imaginary song. It felt so intimate, this moment. It felt like it could last forever. Logan wished it _would_ last forever. 

But a glance at the clock ruined the illusion. “I really need to go,” Logan mumbled. 

“Give Virgil a call before you take off,” Patton reminded half-heartedly. “And text Roman your Skype info. And...and...” His lip quivered. “Study your butt off, Teach.”

Logan squeezed Patton’s hands. “We’ll be alright, won’t we? I don’t...I don’t want this to end. I couldn’t bear it, Patton.”

“We...We won’t let it.”

“...Alright, darling. I’ll take your word for it.”

They gave each other one last kiss to the lips. Then Logan tore himself from Patton’s arms and rushed out the door. As soon as he’d left Patton’s apartment building, Patton stumbled to the couch and sank onto it, slightly shaking. 

As he wiped the new tears falling down his face, he whispered to himself, “We won’t let it.”


End file.
